


Experiment 0XLAAN

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basement Secrets, Brain Damage, Carer/Patient, Fluff, Heart Attacks, Human Experimentation, M/M, Ng Tubes, Poisoning, Seizures, Sick Twisted Character, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a medical research lab in London, an experiment is being carried out on a human test subject. Only Eric and his boss know about the frail man, known only as experiment 0XLAAN. Eric has come up with a plan. He's going to help 0XLAAN escape from his fate. He just hopes that 0XLAAN can survive the next week of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prof Slingby.

The smell of blood and metal filled Professor Eric Slingby’s nostrils. He was a medical researcher, whose life had taken an awful twist almost a month ago, when his boss had showed him a secret room in the basement of the research lab.

 His boss, a middle aged man who went by the name of Doctor H, picked up a needle and walked over to his test subject. Eric gritted his teeth. This was just too cruel, subjecting a boy who looked no older than 16 to such heinous acts. And for what? Doctor H hadn’t even told Eric the purpose of these twisted experiments. Eric had a plan though. He had handed in his notice and was leaving this dreaded place in a week. He’d be taking the test subject with him.

 He didn’t even know the younger man’s name. He was known only as experiment ‘0XLAAN’. Nor did Eric know how long he’d been trapped down there, receiving no food and only being kept alive by IV fluids. A heart rate monitor was also hooked up to him, catheter sticking roughly into him.

 0XLAAN whimpered at hearing Doctor H nearing him and tugged weakly against the metal clamps holding him to a cold steel table. Not that he could escape, even if he worked himself free. There was a large metal door in the room, only accessible by using a code. Also, the subject was so thin and frail looking that it was doubtful he’d even be able to sit up. And that wasn’t the only issue. Doctor H had stated that he’d cut 0XLAAN’s ligamentum patellae, disabling knee extension and ultimately, preventing him from being able to walk. Eric had wanted to murder the doctor right then and there when he’d been told.

 Tears fell from behind the material covering the thin man’s eyes, pants leaving him in his panic. Eric didn’t know if 0XLAAN could even talk. Doctor H had explained that it was a poisonous substance in the syringe and that this poison was known to destroy brain cells. The amount of times 0XLAAN had been injected made Eric think that he must be brain damaged by now.

 The subject whined pitifully as the needle was jabbed into a vein in his arm, substance entering him. Within a few moments, his whines became gagging sounds, saliva running from his mouth as he spasmed and convulsed. The heart monitor showed that 0XLAAN’s pulse was beginning to race.

 Doctor H grinned. “Very good. I hope that you are making records of this, Slingby.”

 “Y … Yeah.” Eric’s fist clenched tightly around his pen as he began to scribble down some notes.

 “Good. Would you like a cup of tea?”

 The blonde’s stomach churned. Who would want a beverage while watching some poor soul going through a seizure? Doctor H was sick minded indeed. “Umm … no thanks.”

 “Very well. Don’t forget to record his heart rate.”

 “Alright.”

 Once the doctor had left the room, Eric shoved his pen into his lab coat pocket and pinned the clipboard under his armpit, moving closer to 0XLAAN. His hand raised, soothing the man’s damaged brown hair. Eric blinked, his eyes filling with tears too. “It … it’s gonna’ be alright. I’m gettin’ ya’ out of here, I promise.”


	2. Gas the little rat out.

***Six days to go***

 Eric walked into work that morning, tapping in the code for entrance through the thick steel door. ‘666156’. The experiment room was well hidden. To find it, one would have to enter a store room on the ground floor, lift up a fake brick, type in a code for the first door to open and then follow the stairs down to the basement floor. From there, two more doors would prevent your progression, each with a different code. There was even a code to enter to prevent anyone from ever accessing through the door in the store room ever again. Doctor H had said that this was for if the police ever found out about 0XLAAN. A ‘precaution’.

 As Eric entered the room and looked over at 0XLAAN, his clipboard slipped from his hand. The frail man’s eyelids had been stitched shut. Doctor H grinned at Eric. “Do you like the change in his appearance?”

 “Wha’ … wha’ did ya’ do tha’ for?” Eric spluttered out.

 “I was fed up of my little lab rat crying so much.”

 Eric’s fist clenched at his side. “Yeah … okay.”

 “It doesn’t please you?”

 “I … I jus’ think tha’ it was a bit unnecessary.”

 “Pity. I think that it was a long time coming for my rat. Please pick up your clipboard; the experiment for today is about to begin.”

 “Alright.” Eric’s heart began to race. Just what disgusting acts were going to be performed on 0XLAAN today?

 Doctor H picked up a mask, the tube attached to it connected to a cylinder.

 “What’s tha’?” Eric asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

 “I have decided to change the form in which this poison comes in.”

 “Right, okay.” Eric readied his pen.

 The mask was placed over the squirming man’s face and he soon began to cough, heart rate elevating again. This time however, it returned to normal quickly.

 “It appears that in gas form, it has little effect on the body.”

 “Noted.” Eric grunted.

 “Let us take a break for a few hours.”

 “Umm … Doc?”

 “Yes, Slingby?”

 “How long does this poison stay in tha’ body?”

 “Hmm … finally, you seem to be gaining an interest. It really is fascinating, isn’t it?”

 “Yeah, really interesting.” Eric lied.

 “Excellent. To answer your question – from my research, I have found that this poison should stay in a person’s body for weeks, if not months. But that isn’t the most thrilling part.”

 “Then wha’ is?”

 “The withdrawal symptoms from this substance are quite awful.”

 “I … see.”

\-----

 Eric left the room as quickly as possible, spending the next two hours working on the research upstairs. A colleague approached him. “Hey, Rick.”

 “Hey, Ron.” Eric stated.

 Ronald Knox moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. “How is he?”

 “0X?”

 “Yeah.” Eric had told him about his plan to help the experiment escape and Ronald was fully supportive. After hearing about such cruelty, he would be handing his notice in a short time after Eric left the establishment.

 “He’s hangin' in there.” Eric stated.

 “Good.”

 “Jus’ another six days. I really … hope tha’ he’ll survive until then.”

 “If y’ need any help with gettin’ him outta’ there, jus’ lemme’ know.”

 “Yeah … I will, thanks.” _Just hang in there, buddy._


	3. It's too late to save him.

 The second experiment of the day was about to begin, Eric back in the prison of a basement.

 "Right, let us try a different form again." Doctor H said, a wide grin on his face as he wheeled a tray table close to 0XLAAN. A long tube with a connected syringe was picked up in his one hand, liquid swishing around the vial. His other clamped over the experiment's nose, waiting for him to open his mouth. With a gasp, he did, and the end of the tube was pushed into his mouth, sliding down the back of his front.

 Eric shuddered at the spluttering and choking noises the frail man was making, the tube being slid further down. "I don't think he can breathe."

 "Pity." The contents of the syringe was pushed into 0XLAAN and the tube pulled out of him carelessly. He gagged, drool slipping down the side of his cheek. Eric braced himself for what he knew was about to come.

 Almost ten seconds trickled by before the man tensed, hands curling into fists. Eric could see his chest heaving as his body struggled to grasp sufficient air.

 Notes scribbled down, the doctor dismissed Eric for another two hours.

\------

 Eric was now once again in the room, another, slightly thinner tube being taken from the tray. This one also had a syringe connected to it. A key was taken from the doctor's pocket and used to unclamp one of 0XLAAN's legs. H gripped his ankle and lifted his leg, the tube being rammed ruthlessly into his back passage.

 The frail man let out a gasp, arms pulling pointlessly against his bindings. The tube was bent, syringe at a ninety degree angle to him. The doctor seemed to revel in the moment, pushing the syringe's contents out torturously slowly.

 As the substance entered him, 0XLAAN let out a blood curdling scream. It was like nothing Eric had ever encountered before; animalistic in nature. It set the hairs all over his body on end.

 He continued to scream, even as his body shook, heart rate shooting up dangerously. It wasn't until he began to seize that his screams were replaced by gags.

 "How interesting. Rectally does seem to be the best way to administer this poison, though it is of no use to me in this form."

 Eric gaped at him. What exactly was the point of violating 0XLAAN in such a manner if that was the case?

 "Slingby."

 "Yeah, yeah, back in two hours."

 "Yes, though I suspect that we both cannot wait."

\------

 "Woah, y' look super pissed." Ronald stated as he glanced up at Eric. "Wha' did tha' insane bastard do ta' him this time?"

 "Don't even ask." Eric mumbled.

 "Tha' bad?"

 "Yeah."

 "But ... it can't be any worse than what's already happened -."

 "Believe me, it really was."

 "Cunt."

 "I ... know." Eric just wanted to save 0XLAAN at that moment but he knew that he couldn't. He had to sit and wait it out, hoping for the best.

\----

 The third installment of the day was about to begin. "So ... I've been thinking. The first poison will not work on its own in gas form, so I have decided to combine it with an even more lethal substance." Doctor H stated, picking up another cylinder and gas mask. It was quickly pressed over 0XLAAN's face and within moments, his heart beat began to falter, showing long pauses between each small spike. The gas mask was pulled away. "Finally! I have found my answer!"

 "So ... wha' 'bout 0XLAAN now?" Eric asked.

 "Oh ... I will be performing brain surgery on him tomorrow."

 "Wha'!? Why?"

 "My testing is almost over. All I need do now is remove a section of brain and look at it under the microscope. I can then observe the damaged cells."

 "But ... tha' will kill him!"

 "He's just a lab rat, Mr Slingby, nothing more." His hand moved to his chest. "Though, it may have to wait until the following day. I am having bad heartburn at present."

 Eric stood frozen in place. He ... wouldn't be able to save 0XLAAN. He'd come too late for that.

 A sudden gasp broke Eric from his thoughts. "Slingby ... call an ambulance."

 "Umm ... why?"

 "I ... think that I am having a heart attack. Hurry!"


	4. Lock down.

 Fifteen minutes later, Eric tapped Ronald on the shoulder. Ronald turned around. "Oh, hey."

 "Come wi' me?" Eric whispered.

 "Sure."

 Eric walked to the staff toilets, Ronald right on his heels. After checking that no one else was in the room, Eric whispered. "I need ya' help ta' ge' 0XLAAN outta' here tonight."

 "Huh? But y' not leavin' until -."

 "Doctor H is dead."

 "Wha'? Eric, y' didn't -."

 "No, I didn't. He had a heart attack and I jus' didn't call an ambulance. His body is still in tha' basement."

 "He's definetly dead?"

 "Yup, no pulse when I checked."

 "Good. Tha' fucker deserved it."

 "Yeah. So, will ya' help me?"

 "Of course."

 "Good. Tonight, after everyone else has left, I need ya' ta' go home and ge' a blanket. Bring it back in ya' car and park right outside tha' building door. I'll meet ya' there."

 "Won't tha' look a bit suspicious?"

 "No. I always stay later here wi' tha' doc anyway, remember?"

 "Good point."

 "Can ya' do tha' for me then?"

 "Yup. Of course."

 "Thanks."

\-----

 That night, around 7pm, Ronald was taken down into the basement area. As soon as he entered, he could hear weak whines coming from the table. He looked over at the tiny male. "Shit ... tha' doc stitched his eyes shut?"

 "Yeah. Earlier today."

 "Bastard." He walked over to the metal table. "Me and Eric are gonna' ge' y' out of here, so don't struggle, okay?"

 0XLAAN made a tiny nod. Eric rummaged in the dead doctor's pocket, pulling out a key. The metal clamps were soon unlocked and Eric eased the IV line from the man. 0XLAAN whimpered as Eric gently pulled the catheter out. "Sorry, mate." Finally, the wires for the heart rate monitor were taken away and Eric grabbed the blanket from Ronald, lifting 0XLAAN into a sitting position and wrapping it carefully around him.

 Eric scooped him up. "Ron, hold onta' him for a sec?"

 "Yeah ... sure." 0XLAAN was eased into Ronald's arms. "Man ... how much does this guy weigh?"

 "Not a clue. Under 100lbs though, for sure."

 0XLAAN rested his head in the crook of Ronald's neck. "That's better now tha' y' ain't all tied up, ain't it?" 0XLAAN nodded again.

 The trio left the basement, Eric tapping in the code to make the door lock forever. '000'. A message popped up on the keypad. 'The security system will lock down in five seconds. Please enter 111 if you wish to prevent this.' After those seconds had ticked by, a new message popped up. 'All three doors are now locked permanently. Thank you for using secureguard x500'.

 "Right, come on then." He guided Ronald back out of the building and took the man from his arms. "Do y' know where my place is?"

 "Yeah? I'm always over there, remember?"

 "Oh ... right. My mind went blank." The car doors were unlocked and Eric placed 0XLAAN on one of the back seats, walking to the other side of the vehicle and getting in himself. He then eased 0XLAAN down into a lying position, head on his lap. "Ya' finally out of tha' hell hole, mate. We're goin' ta' ge' ya' well again, I promise."


	5. Unstitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0XLAAN's thoughts in italics.

 0XLAAN was taken upstairs and placed on the double bed in the main bedroom of Eric's house. "I should probs try ta' cut those stitches." Eric said.

 "Yeah." Ronald replied.

 Eric left the room, coming back five minutes later with a pair of nail scissors that he'd disinfected in boiling water. He sat down on the bed next to 0XLAAN. "Keep still for me, okay buddy?" 0XLAAN must have felt the weight on the bed shift, as when Eric bent closer, his hand struck out at him. "Hey! Don't do tha', we're jus' tryin' ta' help ya'." 0XLAAN shook his head. "Ronnie, come and help keep him still."

 "Umm ... right." Ronald moved onto the bed, knees on either side of 0XLAAN to pin his arms against him. He then bent forward and cupped his cheeks, keeping his head in place. "Tha' alright?"

 "Yeah." Eric stated. The frail man whimpered. "We're not tryin' ta' hurt ya', promise. I told ya' tha' we're gunna' try ta' ge' ya' well." _But ... I ... I'm ... s ... scared._

 Slowly and carefully, the stitches were cut on both eyelids and the threads pulled through the skin as gently as possible. Slowly, he opened his eyes and Eric's breath hitched. Though a little bloodshot, they were beautiful. He'd never laid eyes on them before.

 Eric pulled himself from his thoughts. "Can ya' see alright?" 0XLAAN nodded and Ronald got off of him. The thin man lifted a shaky hand, fingertips trailing over Eric's jaw. _He ... he's s ... so warm._

 Eric gazed at his wrist, seeing deep gouges in his skin. "Damn, those cuffs really cut inta' ya'." He sat back up straight and gathered 0XLAAN into his arms, letting him rest his head against his shoulder. "Ronnie. Can ya' go and ge' tha' tcp and bandages out tha' medicine cupboard in tha' kitchen?"

 "Where abouts in tha' kitchen?"

 "Left hand side of tha' washin' machine."

 "Yeah ... alright."

 "And make sure tha' ya' dilute tha' tcp."

 "Gotcha."

\-----

 Ronald had been the one to clean and bandage his wrists, while Eric had held him still against him. "So, do y' 'ave a name?" Ronald asked. He nodded. "Can y' write it down for us?" A shake of the head.

 "Maybe he can't read or write. Hmm ... okay then. Does ya' first name begin wi' an A?" 0XLAAN nodded.

 "Wha' a guess!" Ronald grinned.

 "It's the first letter of tha' alphabet. Was ya' gonna' start wi' Z?"

 "Erm ... good point. So ... A. Erm ... Adam?" 0XLAAN shook his head.

 "Ashley?" Eric asked. Negative.

 "Alexander?" Another no.

 "Damn ... Erm."

 "Adrian? Andy? Andrew?" Ronald asked. Three shakes of the head.

 "Ooh ... wha' 'bout Alan?" 0XLAAN nodded against him. "Ah ... sweet. Well, welcome ta' ya' new home, Alan."

 Alan smiled softly. _I haven't ... b ... been called that ... i ... in such a ... l ... long time._


	6. Scrubba dub dub.

 “I dunno’ whether ta’ ge’ Alan in tha’ bath or try ta’ ge’ him ta’ eat somethin’.” Eric stated.

 “Well … if y’ stick him in the bath, won’t it jus’ make his bandages wet?” Ronald asked.

 “Not if he keeps his arms out of tha’ water, and if they do ge’ wet, I can jus’ change them.”

 “Ah … okay.”

 “Alan, wha’ do ya’ wanna’ do? Bath first?” Alan nodded. _I’ve n … never taken a … bath before._ “Alright, bath it is.”

 “Hang on.” Ronald said.

 “Wha’?”

 “His ankles were chained up too, right?”

 “Oh … yeah. Are they all cut up?”

 Ronald eyed them. “Bit red and bruised but nothin’ like his wrists.”

 “Guess he can’t move his legs tha’ much ‘cause of wha’ tha’ bastard did ta’ his knees.”

 “Yeah … true tha’.”

 Alan was left in the room with Ronald as Eric ran the bath. Once checking that the water wasn’t too hot, he came back into the bedroom and scooped Alan up. “Alright … keep ya’ wrists outta’ tha’ water.” Alan nodded and was eased down into the water. _It … it’s s … so warm._

 “Ya’ like tha’?” Eric asked, seeing the small smile that had spread across Alan’s face. The brunette nodded. Eric found a new sponge and as he turned around again, he noticed that Alan’s weak shakes had intensified. Was he beginning to withdraw already? He neared the tub. “Alright, arms up for me.”

 Alan shook his head, his smile already having vanished. “Ya’ can’t do it?” A nod. “’Cause of ya’ shakes?” A nod. “Alright.” Eric lathered up the sponge with some soap and then gripped Alan’s arm just above the elbow with a gentle hand, lifting it for him. Alan’s armpits were cleaned and then his front and back washed. His legs were next, the sponge moving upwards. Alan whimpered as it rubbed against his crotch. “Ah … sorry, bet ya’ sore down there from tha’ catheter, right?” Another nod. “Right, let’s take a look at ya’ hands then.” He inspected his fingers, which were a little grubby. Alan wasn’t overly dirty as he’d been washed down with a hose every night before Eric and Doctor H had left the basement, though he wasn’t exactly squeaky clean.

 Eric retrieved a scrubbing brush and gently worked the dirty from under his nails. Some water ran down and soaked into the bandages, making Alan whine softly. “Sorry, mate.” Finally, his hair was washed and conditioned, Eric hoping that it would help to bring it back to health with the help of some good food.

 He was then lifted onto the edge of the bath, Eric supporting behind his back with one arm as he dried him off. Scooping Alan up again, he carried him back to the bedroom. “Right, we’ll put on some new bandages and then ge’ ya’ some clothes.” _C … clothes?_

 Alan was now sitting up between Eric’s legs, back resting against his chest. Just as Ronald was about to take off the first bandage, Alan went ridged against Eric and began to convulse. “S … shit, what’s goin’ on?” Ronald spluttered.

 “He’s … havin’ a seizure.”

 “Wha’?”

 “Tha’ poison did somethin’ ta’ his brain.”

 “Y’ gotta’ be kiddin’ me!”

 “I’m not.” Eric eased him down onto his side on the bed, rubbing his back to provide a little comfort as Alan began to gag and gasp for air.

 “Is … he gonna’ be okay?” Ronald asked.

 “I … I hope so.”


	7. Syringe.

 The seizure had left Alan lying on his side on Eric’s bed, dazed and barely able to move a muscle. “Maybe we should take him ta’ tha’ hospital?” Ronald said.

 “No point.” Eric replied. “Tha’ doc told me tha’ he created both poisons from scratch. There’s nothin’ tha’ hosp can do ta’ reverse tha’ damage.”

 “But … they can hook him up ta’ IV lines and stuff.”

 “Then I’ll end up goin’ ta’ jail.”

 “Wha’? Why?”

 “Because I was a part of this too.” He paused for a moment. “And if he does die, I think he’d want ta’ be comfortable and warm, not stuck in a hospital bed.”

 “Well … ‘ave y’ asked Alan wha’ he wants?”

 “Oh … no.” Eric carefully lifted Alan back onto his lap. “Wha’ do ya’ wanna’ do?” Alan just blinked up at him.

 “Hmm … guess he's pretty knocked out.”

 “Yeah.”

\----

 It took over an hour for Alan to come around fully and Eric asked him again. “Do ya’ wanna’ go ta’ tha’ hospital?” Alan shook his head. “Wanna’ stay here?” A nod. “Tha’ settles it then.”

 “Should we ge’ him somethin’ ta’ eat then?”

 “Er … I think we should jus’ ge’ him ta’ drink somethin’ for now. His stomach ain’t used ta’ havin’ anythin’ in it.”

 “Ah … okay.”

 “Can ya’ ge’ some orange juice? Think he needs some sugar.”

 “Got any in?”

 “Fridge.”

 Once back upstairs, Ronald raised the glass to Alan’s mouth and tipped it up slightly. Alan let out a whine as it dripped down the sides of his mouth. Ronald wiped away the liquid with the shirt of his spare arm. “Come on mate, open ya’ mouth a little more.” Alan did so, just for more juice to fall from his mouth. “Crap.”

 “He … can’t drink on his own then.” Eric stated.

 “Yeah.”

 Eric thought for a moment. “I have an idea. Can ya’ watch him for a bit?”

 “Where are y’ goin’?”

 “Pharmacy.”

\----

 Eric was back in the bedroom within half hour, small syringe in one hand and glass in his other. “Found this.”

 Ronald looked at the glass. “Wha’ is it?”

 “Like a meal replacement shake. Meant ta’ help put weight back on.”

 “Ah cool.”

 Ronald held Alan in an upright position as Eric placed the glass on the nightstand, holding the syringe in it and drawing some liquid up. “Hope ya’ like vanilla.” _Vanilla? W … what’s … that?_ He drew closer to Alan. “Open ya’ mouth for me.” Alan did, lifting his chin up slightly, and the end of the syringe was placed inside, Eric pressing the liquid down the syringe. “Ah … at least ya’ can still swallow.” The contents of the small glass soon filled Alan’s stomach. “Do ya’ feel sick?” Alan shook his head. _Just … feel r … really … full._ “Good.”

 “But Eric, we can’t keep feedin’ him this way. He’s not gonna’ be able ta’ ge’ all tha’ cals he needs.”

 “Yeah, I know. If he still can’t drink himself in a day or two, I’ll ask Adrian for advice.”

 “Ah … okay.”

_W … who’s A … Adrian?_

_\----_

 Alan had just been changed into a pair of Eric’s clothes, which hung off of his tiny frame. _So … this … is … w … what clothes feel like? They’re … s … so warm and … soft._

 “I’m gonna’ head home then.” Ronald stated.

 “Yeah … cool. Thanks for everythin’.”

 “No probs.”

 Once he’d left the room, Eric turned to Alan. “Wanna ge’ some sleep?” The brunette nodded. “Alright. Mind sleepin’ in wi’ me? I don’t ‘ave a bed in tha’ spare room.” Another nod. Eric eased the covers back and lifted Alan into bed. Once changed, he got in himself. “Bet that’s nicer than tha’ fuckin’ table, eh?”

 Alan hummed in contentment. _I’ve … never slept in … a b … bed before._


	8. Get rid of the keys.

 Eric woke up a little after 4am to the sound of heavy breathing. The lamp on the nightstand was quickly switched on, Eric cursing himself for falling asleep in the first place. He had wanted to stay up for the first day that Alan was here so that he could keep an eye on him. Turning over, he saw Alan shaking at his side and quickly sat up, pulling Alan into his lap. The brunette’s face was pale and sweaty, chest heaving. “Not feelin’ well?” Alan shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Alan’s hand shifted to place on his stomach, a whine coming from him. “Got belly ache?” A nod. “Well, it’s probs because ya’ had somethin’ in ya’ stomach for tha’ first time in ages earlier.”

_I … I … don’t think … s … so. I … feel really … strange and … m … my belly is really hurting. Not … just … a … f … full pain._

 Eric stayed up with him for the next five hours, watching as Alan’s stomach pain increased, the brunette whimpering and thrashing around in his arms. He lay him down carefully on his side, rubbing his back softly. “Ya’ gonna’ be alright. I … think ya’ must be withdrawin’ from tha’ drug tha’ doc gave ya’.”

 Alan nodded his agreement. _I … I know. It’s supposed … t … to have … r … really bad withdrawal … symptoms._

 Eric was about to reply when his phone rang. He picked it up from the nightstand and answered it. “Hello?”

 Ronald’s voice echoed in his ear. “Shouldn’t y’ be at work right now?”

 “Ummm … no? I use ta’ go in and come out late, remember?”

 “Oh … right.”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “Work’s still all locked up.”

 “It’s gonna’ be. Tha’ doc was tha’ one one wi’ keys. No one can overhear ya’ conversation, can they?”

 “Nope. I’m back in my car right now. Y’ know … y’ really need ta’ ge’ rid of those keys. If tha’ police ge’ involved in this, those things will jus’ make y’ look suspicious.”

 “Well make sure tha’ no one at work phones tha’ police.”

 “How can we? We don’t even know tha’ guy’s real name and anyway, no one here liked him very much.”

 “Hmm … wha’ are they sayin’ at work then?”

 “Tha’ they’re not gonna’ wait around. It’s a chance for a day off, right?”

 “I guess.”

 Ronald sighed down the phone. “I’m jus’ worried tha’ tha’ doc’s fam are gonna’ ring tha’ police or somethin’.”

 “Oh … shit, yeah.”

 “So y’ really need ta’ ge’ rid of those keys.”

 “Okay. Are ya’ comin’ away from work now then?”

 “In like 20 mins. One other guy here does wanna’ wait until ten. I don’t wanna’ look suspicious or anythin’.”

 “Okay … then. When ya’ finally do come away from there, can ya’ do me a favour?”

 “Depends wha’ it is, mate.”

 “Throw these keys in tha’ Thames.”

 “That’s too risky, Eric. They might wash up somewhere. How’s ‘bout I drive out of tha’ city and dump them in a lake? There’s no way they could wash up then.”

 “Yeah … tha’ should work. Oh and can ya’ ge’ me some Calpol from tha’ pharmacy on tha’ way over here?”

 “Wha’ for?”

 “Alan’s got a really bad stomach ache. Think it’s tha’ poison startin’ ta’ wear off.”

 “Ah … okay. How’s he doin’ apart from tha’?”

 “Eh … not so good.” Eric gave the trembling man at his side a quick glance. “I’m gettin’ kinda’ worried.”  


End file.
